


Синяки

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: После четырех дней, за которые он успел собрать черт знает сколько пинков, ударов и падений с кораблей, Крюк оказывается в неважной физической кондиции. Тигровая Лилия может ему подсказать, есть ли в лагере лекарь.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163641) by [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl). 



> гифки [здесь](http://irisvonstern.tumblr.com/post/152084518850)  
> тумбоколлажи [здесь](http://irisvonstern.tumblr.com/post/152131956760/illustrations-for-a-friend)

У Джеймса на коже глубокие синяки — они расплываются пестрыми фиолетово-синими пятнами, желтыми по краям. Джеймс рассматривает их, с любопытством тычет пальцем и морщится, шипя от боли. И тут же закатывает глаза сам с себя — надо ж быть таким глупым, это же синяки, первое правило — не тыкать! 

Те, что на спине и груди, выглядят хуже всех, и боль от них, обхватывая мышцы, просачивается аж до кости. По большему счету, лицо у него тоже не в лучшем состоянии, это после всего мордобоя-то за эти четыре дня.

Четыре дня...

За последние четыре дня Джеймс умудрился оказаться втянутым в ту еще заваруху. Сбежал из рудников, в которых жил, сколько себя помнит, угнал парочку летающих кораблей, попался в плен к дикому племени, помог победить Черную Бороду, забрал две с лишним дюжины сирот из лондонского приюта, а также подружился с принцессой племени и сыном принца фей. И все это за каких-то четыре дня. Невероятно.

Он проводит ладонью по лицу и стонет, морщась, когда касается синяков. Шансов, что ему помогут, мало, учитывая, сколько аборигенов погибло от рук пиратов, но, может быть, стоит поискать кого-нибудь со знахарскими умениями. Иначе утром даже дышать будет больно — если уже не так. 

Джеймс натягивает рубашку, застегнув ее только на часть пуговиц, и надевает жилет. Ради удобства он оставляет его расстегнутым, и направляется к лагерю аборигенов. Наступившая уже ночь темна, но свет факелов озаряет ему путь.

Когда Джеймс и остальные вернулись сюда, поселение уже было по большей части разрушено и разграблено, "спасибо" пиратам. Но сейчас все уже намного лучше. Благодаря прилежному труду тех, кто выжил, многие палатки приведены в порядок — стены восстановлены, а яркие ткани заштопаны и обзавелись заплатами. Джеймс успевает отойти в сторону, когда мимо, гоняясь друг за другом с самодельными мечами и смеясь, пробегают двое мальчишек, то выскакивая под свет факелов, то пропадая из него. Раньше, в приюте, они уже должны были спать в это время, и Крюк ухмыляется немного, заметив этот их маленький бунт. Теперь некому силой укладывать их спать — и скоро они перестанут сопротивляться. Просто сами лягут, и все.

Джеймс окидывает взглядом лагерь. Тот меньше, чем раньше, но вовсе не печальнее. Да, это стоило людям жизней и разрушений, но над головами жителей больше не нависает угроза пиратов, и Нетландия теперь в безопасности.

Джеймс должен будет помочь с отстройкой. В конце концов, он должен будет внести свою лепту. Да, он говорил Лилии, что здесь он как дома и всю эту романтическую лабуду, но в итоге этот лагерь — не дом ему. Ему не место среди ярких цветов, барабанов и тканей. Ему знакомы лишь камни, металл и дерево. Рудник не был ему домом, но он хотя бы кажется более знакомым, чем атмосфера лагеря. Джеймс не собирается возвращаться в рудники, но и здесь остаться тоже не может.

Ступая по деревянным подмосткам, Крюк пересекает лагерь по направлению к палатке вождя. Он предполагает, что теперь Тигровая Лилия — вождь. Пока кто-нибудь еще не станет претендовать. Или пока она сама не откажется. Джеймс не знает. Понятия чертового не имеет, как у них тут все устроено.

— Принцесса? — Он поднимает руку в нерешительности. Как вообще стучать в дверь из ткани? Поэтому он постукивает костяшками пальцев по одному из деревянных столбиков рядом. 

Вскоре разноцветная, вся в заплатках ткань отъезжает в сторону. Хотя Джеймс и не видит Лилию, он воспринимает это как приглашение, и, громко топая ботинками по деревянному полу, ступает внутрь.

— Подумал, может здесь где-нибудь есть лекарь, — бормочет он, осматриваясь. Палатка очень приятная — намного просторнее его собственной. Он замечает кровать с красочным балдахином, а также небольшое пространство для посиделок, с кушетками и подушками. Из-за слабого освещения больше он ничего не может рассмотреть.

По возвращению в лагерь они обнаружили, что палатка вождя была разграблена пиратами, почти что растерзана в клочья в попытках найти карту. Тигровая Лилия сделала всё, что было в ее силах, и теперь знает, что и как было приведено в порядок — зашито, починено. Знает, где старое было удалено, чтобы быть замененным на новое. 

— Что-то болит? — слышит он ее голос за спиной и поворачивается, проглотив попросившееся было на язык ругательство. Наверное, он застал Лилию посреди приготовления ко сну, потому что сейчас на ней нет металлических перьев и украшений, которые она обычно носит. На ней свободная рубашка, а плечи обхвачены полоской той же ткани, что была на ней, когда они любовались рассветом на третий день. Ее рубашка ярко-голубого цвета, сочного, как и все здесь, но совсем не из тех одежд, что Крюк привык на ней видеть. Глаза не подкрашены розовым. Даже без привычного оружия Лилия все равно выглядит воином — расправленные плечи, гордо вздернутый подбородок, любопытный взгляд. 

Джеймс, испытывая неловкость, запускает пальцы в волосы — и тихо шипит от боли в потревоженных движением мышцах. 

— Ага, есть немного. Этот ваш Пэн — не который Питер, а тот, второй, — хорошо меня отделал. 

В тусклом свете Крюк не видит выражения ее лица, по крайней мере, смутно, но все равно замечает, будто она морщится. 

— Забыла, — соглашается Лилия. 

Забыла, что их лучший воин задал Джеймсу ту еще трепку. Отлично. Просто прекрасно. 

— Ага, так вот, у меня тут болит, есть у тебя здесь лекарь, или нет? — Он вовсе не хотел быть грубым, но везде болит, и он просто очень хочет иметь возможность крепко спать всю ночь. 

Лилия отворачивается. Крюк следует за ней взглядом, пока она проходит к небольшому шкафчику, покрытому резными узорами, которые он не может, да и не хочет рассматривать. У него уже и так достаточно болит голова. Лилия извлекает из шкафа маленькую чашу, выдолбленную из камня, и возвращается к Крюку. В здешнем освещении ее скулы выглядят еще острее, чем обычно, и Крюк спрашивает себя, злится ли она на него за то, что прервал ее дела. Она не выглядит сильно злой, но с ней никогда не знаешь.

— Позволь взглянуть, — просит она. 

— Гм. — Моргнув, он смотрит на Лилию, потом на чашу в ее бледной руке, потом снова на нее. — Что это?

— Бальзам для воинов. Мы используем его во время тренировок, — объясняет она, снимая покрывающую чашу ткань, под которой Джеймс видит густую пурпурную массу. — Если она не помогает внешне, то точно притупляет боль.

— Из чего оно? — спрашивает Джеймс и, хмурясь, наклоняется чуть ближе. Бальзам пахнет цветами и травами. Но несмотря на запах, выглядит все это, честно говоря... отвратительно. И липко.

— Разве это так важно? Мазь помогает. Это главное, — приподняв темную бровь, отвечает Лилия, а затем указывает ему на одну из деревянных седушек, укрытых яркой тканью и подушками. — Садись.

— Надеюсь, не важно, — бурчит Джеймс под нос, усиленно надеясь, что у него нет аллергии на что-нибудь, что входит в состав. С этим дурацким островом никогда не угадаешь. Он колеблется мгновение, прежде чем скинуть жилет, лениво складывает и кладет его на стул рядом. Затем Джеймс расстегивает рубашку, стараясь сделать это как можно быстрее из-за нарастающей неловкости, складывает ее усаживается как раз в тот момент, когда перед ним появляется Лилия.

Джеймс поднимает на нее взгляд и замечает,что она рассматривает узор темно-синих пятен на его коже. Он удивленно задирает бровь.

— И это все сделал наш Пэн? — спрашивает Лилия, делая шаг вперед. Видимо, все даже хуже, чем он думал, потому что Лилия явно обеспокоена. Джеймс так захвачен и взволнован тем, что Лилия о нем беспокоится, что не сразу находит, что ответить. 

Он пожимает плечами и снова морщится от боли. 

— Ну, тут я даже и не знаю. Может, он, а может, Бишоп. А может, то, что за четыре дня я дважды падал с кораблей. 

Она подходит ближе, держа в руках чашу с мазью. 

— Ты дрался отчаяннее многих.

— Ну, это, — бормочет он, — я не очень-то привычен к рингу-батуту. В рудниках мы дрались на кулаках.

— Ты дрался? — спрашивает Лилия, обойдя его, и опускается на колени. Она касается одного из синяков на левом плече, и Джеймс немного шипит от холода бальзама, который сразу сдается под нежностью кончиков ее пальцев. Джеймс уверен — Лилия проделывала это и раньше. Может, и не один десяток раз. Может, и на самой себе. Может, даже совсем недавно.

— Иногда. Победитель получает приз. Все такое. Не денежный, а, например, инструменты получше. Одежку. Еду. Такое вот.

Она понимающе хмыкает и касается пальцами другого плеча. Джеймс не уверен, помогает ли уже мазь, но точно не против, чтобы Лилия дотрагивалась до него. 

— И ты побеждал?

— Ага.

— Часто?

— Довольно-таки.

— И что ты выиграл?

— Мою шляпу. Теперь, правда, новая нужна.

Он не знает, улыбается ли она там, сзади него. У этой девушки, — женщины? принцессы? — кажется, лишь два выражения лица: жесткое и с мягкой улыбкой.

— А твой сюртук?

— Позаимствовал, когда наш корабль упал в Чудолесье. В трюме нашлось много всякого. Кажется, даже боксерскую перчатку видел. Понятия не имею, зачем она там.

— Здесь серьезные синяки, — говорит Лилия, касаясь тех, что между лопатками. 

Она мягко ведет пальцами по пятнам, а потом — чуть сильнее, втирая мазь. Джеймс тихо шипит от болезненных ощущений, но не отстраняется от ее рук. Ему кажется, что он услышал тихое извинение, но решает никак не реагировать. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и сжимает зубы, когда она липкими пальцами нежно втирает бальзам.

— Вот что бывает, когда тебя впечатывают в лестницу, дорогая. — Сквозь сжатые от боли зубы сказанное звучит немного грубее, чем ему хотелось бы. Касания пальцев становятся легче, но она, видимо, не обижается, лишь тихо фыркает за спиной, и Джеймс улыбается.

Кажется, он чувствует ее прямо над левой лопаткой. Или вокруг одного местечка — видимо, она заметила шрам. Там нет нервных окончаний, и он не чувствует ее касания по-настоящему, лишь словно их призрак. А еще — покалывание, и он вздрагивает немного. Лилия не убирает пальцев, даже когда замечает его дрожь, и ведет по длинной розовой полосе кожи дальше. 

— Откуда он? — ее голос звучит едва ли не в ужасе. Джеймс чуть морщится. Он не может увидеть шрама, никогда не мог. Он понятия не имеет, насколько тот уродлив. Он может только почувствовать — грубую кожу, приличные размеры — но никогда не видел. Все и правда так ужасно?

— Вместо скалы кое-кто воткнул кирку мне в спину, — мягким низким голосом объясняет он. — Вот что бывает, когда задаешь слишком много вопросов. Я быстро выучил урок, — фыркает он. — Пробовал и Питера научить, но толку — пацан не послушал.

— И слава богу, — отмечает Лилия.

— Ага, — соглашается Джеймс. 

Ее пальцы все еще скользят вдоль неровного рубца. 

— Он плохо зажил. 

— В рудниках как-то не было волшебной пурпурной мази. И лекарей. Болеешь — лечись сам. — Он делает мягкий вдох. — У меня есть и другие... шрамы, в смысле. Я еще легко отделался, — говорит он, и не может не добавить: — мою милую мордашку не тронули. Не всем так повезло.

Как будто предупредительно, касания Лилии становятся жестче из-за его кокетства. Джеймс чуть не пищит, когда она опускает руки ему на поясницу, рядом с кромкой брюк. Он знает, что там синяки ничуть не лучше. С этими падениями туда-сюда с кораблей на корабли его спина серьезно пострадала. 

— В рудниках, должно быть, ужасно. 

Джеймс снова пожимает плечами. Их немного стянуло; наверное, из-за мази. 

— Привыкаешь.

Движения рук Лилии становятся медленнее, и Джеймс слышит резкий вдох. 

— Там же дети, — говорит она.

Немного поколебавшись, Джеймс согласно кивает. 

— Ага. 

— Что с ними будет?

Он проводит ладонью по лицу. Слишком много мыслей. Слишком много планов. Они только-только забрали друзей Питера в Нетландии, он и это-то еще не до конца переварил. 

— Не знаю, — со вздохом признается он. — Надеюсь, там еще остались кто-то из прихвостней Черной Бороды. Он не оставил бы рудники без присмотра. Нам надо выкурить их оттуда и забрать детей в безопасное место.

Лилия шевелится позади, убирая подушки. Затем обходит и подтаскивает стул, чтобы сесть перед Джеймсом. Он замечает, что в чаше уже нет доброй половины мази, и удивляется про себя, настолько ли плохи синяки. 

— И где они будут жить?

— Понятия не имею, — признается Джеймс. Ну, вообще-то есть у него идейка. Одна. Для нее понадобится время и помощь многих, но может получиться. Он молчит с пару секунд, а потом спрашивает:

— Не знаешь, какой вес выдерживают эти деревья?

— Они старые и сильные. — Пальцы Лилии, приобретшие пурпурный цвет от какого-то ингредиента мази, скользят по его ключицам. — Они всё выдержат. 

— Слышала когда-нибудь о домах на деревьях?

Он замечает тень улыбки на ее лице. 

— Дети любят дома на деревьях.

— Еще бы. 

— Намереваешься построить для них несколько?

— Может быть. — Ему хочется пожать плечами, но ее пальцы все еще на ключицах, и он не хочет их тревожить. — Мне нужны материалы. И помощь. Надо всё продумать. Может, соединить их друг с другом, чтобы дети могли перебираться между деревьев. 

— Я дам тебе материалы и людей. И пергамент для планировки. 

— Тогда я спрошу Питера утром, что он об этом думает.

Она кивает и опускает взгляд на его грудь. Лилия, кажется, колеблется секунду, прежде чем снова коснуться его кожи. Джеймс покраснел, и сам видит это, быстренько глянув вниз — грудь немного порозовела. И он благодарен Лилии, что она никак на это не реагирует, продолжая заниматься делом. 

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Он смакует ощущения на коже, которые дарят ее пальцы. Конечно, это не совсем то, что он на самом деле хотел бы, но вполне достаточно. Бальзам на спине потеплел, и теперь забирает часть боли от синяков. Джеймс тихонько вздыхает, чувствуя, как отступают неприятные ощущения в мышцах, и замечает улыбку Лилии.

— Выпрямись, — приказывает она, и Джеймс расправляет спину, когда Лилия опускается ниже. Теперь она втирает мазь в синяки на его животе. На коже мазь выглядит не такой противной, как в чаше, и лежит ровным слоем, так что ему нужно будет какое-то время побыть без рубашки, чтобы она впиталась, но все не так уж и плохо. После втирания мазь уже не такая липкая.

— ...Спасибо.

Пальцы Лилии замирают на секунду, она бросает на него взгляд и продолжает втирать мазь в синюю кожу. 

— За что?

— За помощь. Оно помогает. Мазь, в смысле. Полагаю. А так и должно быть, вот эта стянутость и жар?

Она утвердительно угукает и приподнимается руками выше. Воин племени несколько раз хорошенько пнул Джеймса в грудь, и вокруг его грудных мышц кожа потемнела. Он хорошо помнит эту боль — и как из легких несколько раз выбили весь воздух. Не очень весело. 

— Я рада. Что помогает. — Лилия колеблется. — У Питера тоже синяки?

— Может быть, — отвечает Джеймс. Он снова хочет пожать плечами, но не хочет, чтобы она убрала руки с груди. — Ну, опять же, он не был на ринге, как я. Пэн его не бил.

— Я приношу извинения за наши действия. 

— Ты не знала. — Он шипит, когда Лилия касается нежного места, и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что она сразу отдергивает руки как от огня. — Все нормально, нормально, просто... ау. — Он улыбается ей самой яркой ухмылкой из всех, которые может. 

После секундного замешательства она снова принимается за последние синяки на груди. 

— А там есть синяки? — она проводит пальцами по его рукам. Он не припоминает, чтобы его там били. Конечно, руки побаливают после всех висений, движений и ударов за эти четыре дня, но есть ли там синяки? Точно нет.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Не такие ужасные, нет. В основном грудь, спина и лицо.

Крюк не ожидал почувствовать на лице ее пальцы, проходящиеся по щетине. Не ожидал ощутить ее настолько близко. На секунду Лилия отстраняется, возвращается со свежей порцией мази и принимается заботливо втирать ее вдоль челюсти.   
Её глаза темны. Как бы Джеймс ни пытался, он никак не может ничего в них прочесть. Он хотел бы прийти к ней при свете дня, тогда было бы проще разглядеть выражение лица.

— А это я сделала, — тихо говорит она, ведя пальцем по синяку на его скуле. Джеймс чуть морщится, но на этот раз она не убирает руку. 

— Я заслужил, — говорит он и сопит от неожиданности, когда Лилия, втирая холодную и влажную мазь, задевает ею нос. Немного улыбнувшись, она стирает след.

— Не думаю. Я вспылила и дала тебе пощечину, даже не задумавшись. 

— Сми ты тоже так ударила?

— Нет. Хотя хотела бы. — Ее пальцы становятся чуть медленнее, когда она переходит к другой стороне челюсти, на которой синяки выглядят хуже. — Он был твоим другом?

— Был, — соглашается Джеймс. — Перестал, когда раскрыл свой большой рот и рассказал все Черной Бороде. Немудрено. Только о себе и думал. 

— Но мы победили. Это главное. — Она кладет ладонь на его щеку, и он льнет к ней, наплевав на все. Боже, как давно он не прикасался ни к кому так, чтобы не было больно! Он уже и не помнит.

— А мальчишка в итоге нашел маму. Вроде того. — Он улыбается, морщась от ощущений в нежной коже. Лилия отворачивается, чтобы взять еще немного бальзама, и намазывает на синяк на лбу, рядом с виском — подарок Бишопа, скорее всего.

— Да. Нашел и мать, и дом. Понял, откуда он. — Она поворачивает голову, и Джеймс почти ожидает услышать звон металлических украшений, которые она обычно носит в прическе. — А ты знаешь, откуда ты?

Он помнит кое-что. Холодные зимы и серое небо. Потертые одеяла и слабый огонь. Он помнит дерево и металл, и черную линию городского горизонта, видимую в окно. Он помнит дым, постоянно поднимавшийся над горизонтом, но у него нет ни единой догадки, что это за дым. Лондон не показался ему знакомым. Он отрицательно вертит головой. 

— Нет, совсем. 

Лилия убирает руку, полагая, что закончила. Она туго затягивает ткань над чашей и крепко перевязывает. 

— И все же ты думал, что это твой дом. 

— Думал. Прошедшее время, — поясняет Джеймс. — Теперь дом здесь. Ну, не вот прямо вот тут, а вообще, в Нетландии.

— Ты не хотел бы здесь жить? — Она заминается на пути к шкафчику и оборачивается к Джеймсу, хмурясь.

Ему приходится немного повернуться, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Подсохнув, мазь стянула кожу, и Джеймс хмурится от неудобства. 

— Я не привык к ярким краскам, — объясняет он. — В смысле, здесь здорово. Но непривычно. 

— Уйдешь? — спрашивает Лилия, хмурясь и делая шаг в его сторону. 

— Не далеко. Может, поживу в одном из домиков на деревьях. Не знаю. — Он улыбается ей. — Но не далеко. Обещаю.

Лилия ставит чашу обратно, возвращается и садится напротив Джеймса. 

— Я ошибалась.

— Насчет чего?

— Тебя.

Его брови точно подпрыгнули и приклеились к линии роста волос. 

— Пардон?

— Ты храбрый. И благородный. Ты вернулся за нами. Без тебя мы бы не победили. 

— Уверен, справились бы.

Она колеблется секунду, затем молча кивает.

Мазь греет кожу, и боль уходит. Джеймс опускает взгляд на медленно впитывающиеся пурпурные следы, касается их и сразу чувствует тепло. Он растирает мазь между большим и указательным пальцами. 

— Ну теперь-то ты мне расскажешь, из чего оно?

— Из мякоти одного растения, что растет в этих краях, с добавлением лишайника со скал в Русалочьей Лагуне. — А потом она хитро улыбается: — А, и молотая крокодилья чешуя. 

Джеймс глядит на мазь между пальцами.

— Да ты прикалываешься.

— Да.

Крюк поднимает на нее взгляд, задрав бровь, и ухмыляется. 

— Значит, у принцессы есть чувство юмора. Не всегда воин, м?

Даже при слабом свете он замечает, как ее щеки темнеют, и улыбается еще шире. 

— Тебе пора спать. Завтра предстоит много дел, — отмечает Лилия, встает и хватает рубашку и жилет, чтобы отдать ему. — Постарайся не надевать ничего, пока мазь не впитается. Иначе все будет на рубашке. С кожи цвет можно будет смыть теплой водой, но вот одежда покрасится. 

— Так и идти, значит, полуголым, через весь лагерь? — спрашивает Джеймс, вздернув бровь. — Почему нет, если они хотят зрелищ, могли бы просто попросить. 

В ответ он получает взгляд, которого полностью заслуживает, и фыркает, ухмыльнувшись. 

— Шучу, принцесса, — искренне произносит Джеймс. Он бросает взгляд на свою голую грудь — она все еще покрыта пурпурным, но по ощущениям куда лучше, чем раньше. Теперь он сможет нормально поспать, без боли.

Посомневавшись, Джеймс тянется к Лилии. 

Это как-то слишком мягко и нежно, и рановато для выражения симпатии, но в благодарность Джеймс тянется поцеловать ее в щеку. Он чувствует губами, как нежна ее кожа, и может поклясться, что Лилия льнет к нему, пока он не отстраняется. Джеймс уверен, что его щеки просто пылают алым. 

— Спасибо, за мазь и все такое, — бубнит он, кивнув перед тем, как покинуть палатку. 

Он уже не видит, как она прикладывает пальцы к щеке. Не видит ее улыбки.


End file.
